Love, power and witchcraft
by Diclochette
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être une sorcière ? Avoir des pouvoirs ? Cependant les humains ont repéré les sorciers dans notre monde et veulent les tuer. Nina, jeune adolescente de dix-sept vit depuis caché avec sa famille. Voici son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Les chasseurs

Tout comme l'aurait fait une famille ordinaire, nous célébrions Jésus lors de la période Noël. Les sorciers n'étaient pourtant pas habitués à célébrer cette coutume humaine ; à vrai dire, ma sœur et moi aimions surtout le principe des cadeaux offerts pour rendre hommage à la naissance du fils de Dieu. En effet, ce n'était pas pendant l'équinoxe d'automne, plus connue sur le nom d'Halloween, que nous pouvions avoir des cadeaux : cette célébration où l'on rendait hommage à la nature ne laissait pas de place au côté matériel de nos vies. Nous avions donc pris pour habitude de décorer le sapin en chantant des chants de Noël pendant que ma mère cuisinait des biscuits pour l'occasion.

Vous l'aurez remarqué, il manquait mon père pour compléter ce parfait tableau familial. Cependant, celui-ci était ailleurs dans notre intérêt futur, en train de se battre pour démontrer que les sorciers n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Mes parents se battaient pour notre cause depuis le début depuis qu'un humain avait découvert l'existence de notre monde et déclaré la guerre à notre espèce. J'avais peur pour mon père, mais je ne devais pas le montrer. En particulier ce soir, où était censé régner la joie. Je n'avais que dix ans mais je comprenais l'ampleur du risque que mes parents prenaient en refusant de d'abandonner leurs pouvoirs.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte de l'appartement retentit. Ma mère nous dévisagea un instant, inquiète, avant de nous parler calmement et fermement.

"Dans la cachette maintenant !"

Ma grande sœur, âgée de quatorze ans, me prit par la main et m'emmena dans la cachette située dans le placard. Elle ouvrit la trappe et après m'avoir fait descendre et s'être glissée dedans à son tour, referma les portes. Nous restâmes silencieuses, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit. Les talons des chaussures de ma mère claquèrent sur le plancher alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, puis nous parvint de manière atténuée le grincement de la porte quand elle l'ouvrit et le souffle du vent faisant chanter les ustensiles suspendus dans la cuisine une fois celle-ci ouverte.

"Maryssa, mais que faites-vous ici ?"

"Il y a eu un problème… Votre mari a été attrapé, et ils ont découvert où vous viviez. Ils viennent vous chercher à l'aube."

L'annonce de notre voisine résonna comme un glas funèbre. Je discernais clairement la détresse sur le visage de ma soeur, et je ne doutais pas un seul instant que le mien ou celui de ma mère soit différent. Nous savions que nous et notre famille étions fichus, sans papa.

"Comment pouvons-nous l'aider ?" Demanda ma mère d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Maryssa n'hésita pas avant de répondre à maman avec virulence. "En prenant vos filles et en vous enfuyant !"

"Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon mari se faire brûler vif !" Se récria ma mère, horrifiée. L'idée me glaçait le sang, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Brûlé vif… je savais que c'était le sort réservé aux sorciers attrapés, mais l'idée avait toujours été abstraite à mes yeux. Tandis que là, il s'agissait de mon père. Mon père brûlé vif…

"Il le faut, Julie. Écoutez… J'ai une maison au Canada, je vous la donne, si… si vous me promettez d'y vivre sans que vous vous serviez de vos pouvoirs," souffla Maryssa.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Maryssa ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous désirez nous aider ?" Demanda ma mère, confuse.

"Parce que je connais peu de sorciers aussi simples et sympathiques que vous et votre famille. Allez au Canada et ne prenez que le nécessaire."

Le regard que ma soeur et moi échangeâmes, j'avais conscience que j'allais m'en souvenir pour le restant de mes jours, car nous venions de comprendre que notre vie serait humaine à jamais.

Sept ans plus tard

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Maryssa nous avait donné sa maison au Canada. En sept ans, notre vie avait bien changée et nous avions du nous habituer à ne pas utiliser nos pouvoirs. C'était facile pour ma mère et ma sœur, mais pour moi c'était autre chose… En effet, seulement un an auparavant, soit à mon seizième anniversaire j'avais reçu mes pouvoirs. J'étais une initiée, ce qui voulait dire que je n'avais pas tout à fait le contrôle de mes pouvoirs… et cela me rendait complètement dingue ! Au moindre gros sort que je pouvais faire cela alertait les chasseurs de notre présence. Alors que pour continuer àvivre, il nous fallait les dissimuler. On pouvait ainsi dire sans exagérer que la survie de ma famille résidait dans ma capacité à me contrôler.

Le soleil chaud d'automne venait se refléter sur mon visage au teint olive, ce qui me réveilla progressivement. J'ouvris mes yeux marrons et regardais ma chambre, illuminée par les rayons du soleil. Je fixais ensuite le mur des souvenirs, situé à gauche de mon lit ; un mur entièrement noir qui se détachait des autres, eux de couleur blanche. Y étaient affichées des photos de moi avec mon père datant de quand j'étais petite, et un pincement au coeur se fit sentir quand je réalisais pour la millionième fois qu'il n'y en aurait jamais d'autres. J'inspirais une dernière fois avant de me lever et posais ma main sur la photo de mon père, lui disant bonjour de la seule façon dont je pouvais, comme tous les matins.

"Encore une journée sans toi…"

Je le regardais une dernière fois, cet homme au sourire figé qui faisait ressortir ses rides d'expression et mettait ses yeux bleus en valeurs. C'était un homme bien, que tout le monde aimait : jusqu'au jour où il fut attrapé. Depuis sa disparition, il me manquait tout : l'odeur des gaufres qu'il nous préparait chaque matin afin que je puisse commencer une bonne journée, son sourire doux qui me réconfortait, sa voix calme qui me berçait. Je ressentais un vide tellement immense… mais je n'osais pas en parler à mère, voulant éviter de ranimer la douleur de son grand amour perdu à jamais.

J'entrais enfin la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour le lycée. Comme chaque matin, je mis dix minutes pour prendre ma douche, quinze pour me maquiller, vingt pour me coiffer et cinq pour m'habiller. Je détestais faire ça : arriver au lycée parfaite, comme si j'allais en soirée. D'ailleurs, je détestais également aller au lycée… Une fois que j'eu terminé mon rituel, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

La cuisine était blanche avec des touches chocolat, claire et chaleureuse : à l'image de ma mère.

Je m'assis sur les chaises hautes apposées contre le bar et pris silencieusement mon petit déjeuner, à côté de ma sœur. Quand je terminais mon repas, j'observais les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi en train de parler. Ma mère portait son habituel tablier de cuisine sur sa robe noire, enfilée pour aller au travail et ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en chignon. Ma mère avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, ce qui était très pratique dans son métier : elle était juge pour les grands actionnaires de Vancouver.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur ma grande sœur, qui débattait de la thèse qu'elle devait faire pour son cours de littérature. Son sourire éclairait son visage fin, le bleu de ses yeux scintillaient de joie. L'université lui plaisait tellement qu'elle avait prit des cours de science obscure en supplément de son cursus ordinaire, ce que ma mère n'avait jamais vraiment compris : elle disait que quand elle-même avait seize ans, elle avait appris ce qu'elle devait savoir quand sa propre mère lui avait fait son éducation. Ma sœur s'en foutait : elle trouvait ça fascinant et elle avait toujours voulu connaître les avis des humains à notre sujet.

Soudain, un flash spécial des infos à la télévision ma mère augmenta le volume, et on fixa toutes les trois la télé, muettes d'appréhension.

"Mesdames et messieurs bonjour. Flash important ; des chasseurs ont attrapés une famille de sorciers dans une petite ville près de Vancouver. Ils étaient âgés tous les cinq de trente à six ans. Les chasseurs nous assurent qu'aucun humain n'a été blessé."

Ma mère éteignit la TV et nous regarda avec un sourire, voulant faire comme si de rien n'était. Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi zen ? Les chasseurs étaient près de nous et elle était calme comme si on annonçait simplement qu'il allait pleuvoir.

"Maman qu'allons-nous faire ?" Demanda Carry.

"Vous, vous allez en cours et moi je vais au travail."

"Mais maman les chasseurs…" Tentais-je.

"Les chasseurs ne nous trouverons pas si nous ne nous servons pas de nos pouvoirs. Allez, maintenant partez en classe."

Ma sœur et moi nous nous regardâmes en fronçant les sourcils, puis nous prîmes nos sacs et sortîmes, nous dirigeant silencieusement vers la voiture. Tout le long du trajet, nous restâmes calmes, écoutant la musique passant à la radio. Mon regard se posa sur les cheveux blonds de la conductrice.

"Tu crois que maman a raison ?"

"Sur quoi ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

"Sur les chasseurs."

"Nina ne t'en fais pas, maman a raison. Si nous utilisons pas nos pouvoirs, nous serons en sécurité."

"Carry, tu sais très bien que je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs," geignis-je.

"Quand tu ne les contrôles pas, ce ne sont que des petits tours de passe-passe. Ce n'est pas ça qui nous fera repérer."

"Tu en es sûre ?" M'inquiétais-je.

"Oui. Tout ira bien."

"D'accord," murmurais-je, pas convaincue.

Ma sœur se gara sur le parking de mon lycée. Je regardais une dernière fois Carry puis descendis de la voiture en soupirant.

Cette nouvelle rafle de sorciers m'affectait plus que d'ordinaire : elle me faisait une peur monstrueuse. Bien évidemment, je devais faire comme si de rien n'était et que je détestais tous les sorciers de ce monde. Depuis que les humains savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus les seuls dans l'univers, c'était la catastrophe. Et moi, je devais tout faire pour être la petite humaine qui détestait les sorciers et qui voulait les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

_C'est une toute nouvelle journée… et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment_, pensais-je en regardant le bâtiment devant moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà mon chapitre 2, je tiens à préciser que c'était normale pour ceux qui se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas de texte au début du chapitre 1 c'est que je ne l'avais pas finis et je n'arrivais pas à supprimer le chapitre vide. Enfin soit voit mon deuxième chapitre :)**

* * *

****L'accident :

Je marchais dans l'allée, le nez en l'air pour admirer la couleur rouge-orangée que les arbres prenaient en automne, puis m'avançais vers un groupe de personnes composé de deux filles et de trois garçons assis à une table au milieu du parc du lycée.

Une des filles était blonde, grande et élancée. En quelques mots ; la fille parfaite. Cette fille c'était Sage, une fille en or prête à tout pour aider ses amis quand ils en avaient besoin. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui m'avait forcée à m'inscrire dans l'équipe de cheerleader du lycée, et encore grâce à elle que je m'étais intégrée à Vancouver, dans cette immense école.

La deuxième fille était brune, plus petite que Sage et que moi. Béatrice aussi était parfaite, de sa tête brune au bout de ses ongles. Par contre, c'était une fille vraiment égocentrique et égotiste. Mais elle était gentille avec moi et puis c'était la meilleure amie de Sage, donc j'essayais de la supporter comme je le pouvais...

Une fois à leur portée, je me précipitais dans les bras d'Aaron, mon petit ami. Même s'il était humain, j'étais bien avec lui... mais pas amoureuse. Juste... bien.

- Nina j'espère que tu viens à la soirée de Béa ? Me demanda Sage.

- Bien sur qu'elle y va ! Répondit Aron à ma place.

- Quel est le thème cette année ? Demandais-je en regardant Béa.

- Bal masqué, m'informa cette dernière.

Je souris grandement.

- J'adore cette idée ! Je sens qu'on va encore s'éclater cette année.

- Oh je vous en prie, ne faites pas comme l'année dernière ! Surtout Aaron et toi dans la chambre... Breuk j'ai encore l'image en tête !

Je regardais Béatrice en riant, me rappelant exactement comment s'était déroulée sa fête. L'année passée, Aaron et moi avions tenté de nous éclipser en allant à l'étage, malheureusement Béa avait ouvert la porte au moment où lui et moi étions... en plein acte. Ce souvenir était peut-être écœurant pour elle, pour moi c'était tout le contraire ! Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de son visage quand elle nous avait vus.

La cloche sonna et Sage me prit par le bras pour nous diriger vers la salle de classe de notre premier cours. Le professeur commença et je l'écoutais avec fond, le lycée, c'était comme la vie : redondant. Et comme dans la vraie vie, il y avait des groupes.D'abord les populaires, qui ne se mélangeaient pas avec les autres : composé des personnes les plus riches du lycée, des cheerleader et des ès, nous avions les personnes normales qui n'étaient pas si importantes que ça, et enfin les nuls. Ces derniers étaient composés des intellos et des personnes qui faisaient des activités qui ne plaisent pas aux populaires. Même si je faisais parti du plus important des groupes grâce à Sage, je m'en foutais un peu, puisque ce n'étaient que des humains. Mon cœur appartenait aux sorciers.

A la fin de la journée, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et parti sur le parking du lycée en attendant que ma sœur daigne venir me chercher après son travail. Carry travaillait comme libraire le temps qu'elle finisse ses cours à l'université. Je regardais l'heure : elle aurait dû arriver depuis dix minutes. Je baladais mes yeux à la recherche d'une voiture rouge, mais aucune n'était en vue. Je soupirais longuement. Rien que pour ça, j'avais hâte d'avoir ma voiture. Malheureusement ma mère trouvait que j'étais trop irresponsable pour en avoir une. Soudain Carry arriva enfin, sans que je ne l'ai entendu s'approcher. Je montais dans sa décapotable rouge et elle se mit en route.

- Carry puis-je te poser une question ?

- Bien sur, me sourit-elle.

- Tu pourrais me prêter ta voiture ? Demandais-je avec un sourire d'ange.

- Et quel est l'occasion ?

- Eh bien il y a la soirée chez Béatrice et je ne veux pas demander à Aaron de venir me chercher.

- Mh .. D'accord mais tu me la rends sans aucune égratignure !

- Je te le promets. Carry, tu es la meilleure des sœurs !

Le soir venu, je finissais de me préparer. J'avais enfilé une robe blanche en dentelle, dos nu. La robe était magnifique : même si sa première matière était de la dentelle, elle brillait de partout. Je rajustais la robe qui collait mes mollet et pris les chaussures neuves que j'avais achetées pour l'occasion. Elles étaient noires avec des touches de blanc qui rappelaient ma robe. Je les enfilais en souriant, les talons aiguilles affinaient ma taille. Je finis par me faire un chignon et utilisais un bandeau en diamants me venant de ma grand-mère pour l'enrouler autour de mon chignon. Je me maquillais légèrement, restant dans les couleurs de ma robe et de mes escarpins pour ne pas trop choquer. Une fois que je finis enfin de me préparer je mis mon masque, qui était blanc à paillettes avec des plumes noires. Je descendis les marches une par une avec grâce et pris les clefs de voiture de ma sœur, puis enfilais ma veste.

- Tu es magnifique ma puce.

- Merci maman.

Je lui souris puis elle embrasse ma joue.

- Ne rentre ma trop tard.

- Promis maman.

Je sortis de la maison en souriant et quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à la soirée de Béatrice. J'entendais de la rue la musique qui était à fond dans la maison. Soudain, je sentis deux bras autour de ma taille. Je me laissais faire sachant que c'était Aaron qui me tenait contre lui.

- Comment as-tu fais pour me reconnaître ? Demandais-je souriante sous ses baisers sur ma joue.

- J'ai reconnu ta robe... Je l'ai vue dans ton armoire.

- Vicieux, dis-je en riant.

- Tu es magnifique, ma belle.

Je me retournais le sourire aux lèvres avec le compliment qu'il m'avait fait. Mon regard se posa sur lui, il n'avait toujours pas mis son masque et la lumière de la maison de Béatrice l'éclairait. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche puis pour faire ressortir tout ça il avait mit une cravate noir. Je devais l'avouer, il était pas mal dans son genre. Je pris son masque simple de ses mains et je l'accrochai sur son visage. Son masque était rouge avec des reflets noirs. Il me sourit tendrement puis il m'embrassa de nouveau.

- On y va ?

- Oui, allons-y, murmurais-je.

Il me prit la main et me traîna à l'intérieur. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la demeure, j'eus le souffle coupé ! Béatrice avait tellement fait pour que sa soirée soit parfaite, elle avait entièrement revisité la décoration de sa maison. Elle avait tout changé. L'ancien style moderne de sa villa avait été remplacé par un style plutôt baroque afin qu'on puisse se mettre dans l'ambiance d'un bal masqué. Malgré que ce soit un bal style baroque dix-huitième, la musique était de notre époque et quand on jetait un coup œil attentif on pouvait voir que c'était une fête d'adolescent ordinaire. En premier plan il y avait ceux qui dansaient comme des fous à en perdre la tête et à boire des bières lorsqu'ils avaient soif. Dans un coin sur les escaliers un groupe de personnes était en train de boire de l'alcool beaucoup plus fort puis, enfin dans le salon cinq garçons étaient en train de fumer des choses illégales paisiblement. Aaron m'attira sur la piste de danse, je compris que ce soir j'allais appartenir à la plus grande majorité de personnes, ceux qui dansaient ; moi qui avait horreur de danser ! J'aurais encore préféré faire comme l'année dernière, monter dans la chambre.

Au milieu de la soirée, je sortis prendre l'air. J'avais mal au crâne à force d'écouter la musique beaucoup trop force. Mes yeux me piquaient de fatigue mais je devais rester ici et faire comme les adolescents humains de mon âge. Je descendis les escaliers de marbre gris et regardais la rue calme et silencieuse malgré qu'en arrière fond on entendait toujours la musique de la soirée de Béatrice. Sur le banc en face de la villa, j'aperçus Sage seule. Je m'avançais donc vers elle puis m'assis juste à côté d'elle.

- Tout vas bien ? Demandais-je

- Non pas vraiment ...

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-elle, pas ici ...

Je lui pris sa main blanche et marchais dans la rue calme et obscure. Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un moment, je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entende ce qu'elle voulait me confier, chose que je pouvais comprendre.

- Chad m'a laissé tomber...

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je.

- Il a préféré les seins de Wendy Odgine...

- Oh ma puce, je suis désolée, dis-je sincèrement.

Je la pris dans mes bras afin de la consoler. Je savais que ce n'était pas un câlin qui allait pouvoir soulager le chagrin qu'elle avait mais c'était le seul geste que je pouvais lui faire, en tant qu'amie. Puis elle me regardait et me murmura un merci avec un léger sourire.

- C'est tellement honteux comment les personnes politiques vous traitent.

- Je te demande pardon ? L'interrogeais-je

- Nina, je sais tout et ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien. Tu ne fais pas parti des personnes horribles que les chasseurs traquent... non tu ne l'es pas car tu es mon amie.

- Mais comment sais-tu ?

- Lorsque tu es arrivée en CE1, tu portais un collier dont d'ailleurs tout le monde se moquait. Bref, je me suis renseignée à son sujet grâce à mon père et il m'a dit que c'était un collier de deuil pour les sorciers.

- Oui, c'est exact...

- Pourquoi étais-tu en deuil ?

- J'avais perdu mon père.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé du fait que tu avais un père...

- J'étais en fuite avec ma famille et dire que mon père venait de mourir était du suicide... On allait être repérés trop facilement alors on a inventé une fausse identité et un faux passé...

- Puis-je savoir qu'elle est ton nom de sorcière ?

- Nina Sunlight Sorrow, murmurais-je.

- Attends tu es la fille de Julie et Dan Sorrow ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Mes parents ont parlé de ton père il n'y a pas longtemps, ils disaient qu'il s'était battu jusqu'à sa mort pour son espèce. Pourquoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit de Klaxon raisonna et une voiture fonça sur nous. Sage me poussa et se fut comme un éclair : elle se fit renverser. La voiture partit à toute vitesse et elle disparut rapidement dans le noir. Je m'avançais vers Sage et lui demandais si elle m'entendait, si elle allait bien, mais en vain, elle ne répondait pas. Le masque clair qu'elle avait porté pendant toute notre conversation avait été propulsé à dix mètres d'elle. Je pris en vitesse mon téléphone afin d'avertir les secours. Quand je vis qu'elle avait le teint banc comme la neige et ses yeux vides sans aucune expression, je pris mon courage et mis deux doigts à son pouls. Je ne sentis rien. Elle était morte sur le coup. Je rangeais mon portable, aucun humain ne pouvait la sauver, tout reposait sur moi. Les sorciers avaient été créés pour faire le bien et sauver des vies. J'avais échoué à mon devoir et je devais faire tout pour la ramener, et le seul moyen que je connaissais c'était la magie. Je savais que se sort était dangereux pour ma famille mais je devais absolument la sauver. C'était la seule humaine, avec Maryssa, qui m'avait protégée. Elle connaissait mon secret et elle aurait put me vendre aux chasseurs mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Je mis sa main sur son cœur et la mienne sur la sienne puis fermais les yeux. Je récitais les incantations afin que le sort fonctionne. Je ressentis une faiblesse dans mon corps au fur et à mesure que je récitais cette formule, mais je voulais absolument qu'elle vive ! Soudain, je perçus un pouls. Son cœur battait de nouveau. J'étais heureuse, j'avais réussis !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je t'ai ramené à la vie ...

- Mais Nina, les chasseurs vont te retrouver !

- Je devais le faire, tu es mon amie.

- Oh Nina ... File et avertis ta famille pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir !

- Mais Sage ...

- Maintenant ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je me relevais et courrais jusqu'à la voiture de Carry puis démarrais en trombe pour aller jusque chez moi. Ma mère allait me tuer et ma sœur ... J'avais condamné toute ma famille. Mon père et Maryssa nous avaient protégés pour rien ! Et ça c'était de ma faute !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà mes petits lecteurs, je vous met le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

La trace.

Chapitre III :

La nuit était notre seul espoir pour qu'on puisse faire les rituels dans le plus grand secret. A chaque équinoxe ma mère, ma sœur et moi sortions tard dans la nuit, dans le cœur de la forêt pour célébrer notre fête qui était de rendre hommage aux trois éléments -le feu, la terre, l'eau- puis dire deux-trois prières pour toutes les sorcières et sorciers qui se sont battus pour notre famille. Je prenais cette fête très au sérieux car cela faisait parti de moi et que plus tard je voulais savoir le faire quand j'aurais mes pouvoirs pour le transmette à mes générations futures. Ma mère commença àpréparer l'hôtel puis elle nous prit par la main. Je restais là sans bouger, fixant ma maternelle qui était en train de réciter des incantations. Mes yeux se posaient sur l'hôtel, là où une flamme brûlait les offrandes qu'on avait mit dessus. Je sentais une force m'envahir petit à petit dans mon corps, je savais que c'était le pouvoir qui était en moi. Je fermais doucement mes yeux, laissant mon pouvoir venir. Quelques minutes plus tard mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout seuls telle une force inexplicable. Ma mère et ma sœur me fixaient avec un sourire, je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi que maintenant je me sentais tellement forte, invincible comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Ma mère s'avança vers moi et me prit contre elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue dans ton Saahla ma petite initiée.

Je souris à ce que ma mère m'annonça. Je venais de rentrer dans la première année de sorcellerie, j'avais reçus mes pouvoirs. J'étais tellement heureuse car j'avais enfin eu l'héritage de ma famille. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience même si je savais que cela allait demander beaucoup de travail, mais je n'y pensais pas trop tellement j'étais aux anges.

Après la célébration, nous rentrâmes à la maison, épuisée je montais directement dans ma chambre et mis en pyjama afin d'être prête pour aller me coucher. Je me mis face à mon mur de photo et posais ma main sur celle de mon père.

- J'espère que tu es fière de moi ... Car maintenant je suis comme vous ...

Je lui envoyais un baiser avec ma main puis je partis m'allonger dans mon lit. Je fermais mes yeux ayant toujours mon sourire figé sur mes lèvres et je m'enfonçais donc dans un profond sommeil. C'était une nuit calme sans aucun problème, flottais sur un petit nuage doux, moelleux, blanc comme la neige, il m'apaisait. Pourtant plus que j'avançais dans cette nuit calme plus que je me sentais agressée, agitée ça devenait presque insupportable.

Soudain, ce fut la chute. Un cri m'interpellait, j'essayais de trouver sa direction mais rien, tout était sombre, lugubre et étouffant. Le cri était de plus en plus fort et une lueur rouge apparut. Le sombre disparut petit à petit et je commençais à repérer où j'étais; devant une maison blanche. C'était la mienne, ma maison. Il y avait cinq hommes qui tenaient des armes à feu, deux qui avaient une torche qui étaient en train de se consumer puis un qui tenait dans ses mains un long bout de bois. Je regardais avec plus attention ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'est là que je compris, c'était une baguette. Le cri avait reprit pour se mélanger avec d'autres. C'est là que je vis ma mère et ma sœur sortir de la maison les mains attachées, je n'eus pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre qu'elles avaient été attrapées. Je regardais l'homme habillé en noir tel un pasteur, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Lorsque mon oreille perçut le mot bûcher, les cris reprirent. Soudain, je sentis une force m'attirer, la scène devenait plus en plus floue et finissait par un sursaut.

Je regardais autour de moi, petit à petit je reconnus ma chambre. J'avais donc rêvé et pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était tellement vrai. Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant "Allez Nina ce n'est qu'un rêve, pourquoi avoir peur". Malheureusement peu importe ce que je pouvais me dire cela ne marchait pas. Je j'étais un coup d'œil rapide à mon réveil, six heures. Je soupirais puis je me levais et descendais les escaliers les uns après les autres pour éviter que je tombe.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ma mère se tenait devant la gazinière en train de nous préparer ce qui allait être notre petit déjeuner. Je m'assis sur la chaise haute en la regardant silencieuse. Quand elle se retourna, elle sursauta en me fixant.

- Nina, tu m'as fais peur ...

- Désolée, soupirais-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu réveillée aussi tôt ?

- J'ai fais un cauchemar, impossible de me rendormir.

- Un cauchemar qui ressemblait à la réalité ?

J'inclinais la tête en guide de réponse. J'aperçus un léger sourire au coin des lèvres de ma maternelle.

- Tu as eu ta première intervention.

- Ma première quoi ? Demandai-je

- Intervention, ma p'tite. Cela se passe dans ta première nuit où tu as reçu tes pouvoirs, les anciens l'appelle la prophétie nouvelle mais nous avons changé le nom pour éviter que les humains nous repère.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Et bien, cela permet de voir ton avenir qui t'ai destiné.

- Donc je suis destinée à ...

- Tu ne dois rien dire, Nina ! Tu ne dois rien dire avant que ça se passe.

Je baissais les yeux en soupirant. Si cette prophétie ou intervention était vraiecela voulait dire que j'étais destinée à perdre ma famille. Comment pourrais-je les sauver ? Je sais que j'y arriverai car il est hors de question que je perde un autre membre de ma famille !

- Maman ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Et toi ton intervention s'est passé ou tu l'attends encore ?

- Elle est déjà passée, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Et c'était quoi ? Demandai-je curieuse.

- Que j'allais rencontrer un prince et que je me marierai avec lui et que j'aurais deux magnifiques enfants.

- Et ce prince c'était papa ?

- Et oui, malgré que ton grand-père n'a jamais voulu notre union ton père et moi, on s'est toujours accroché à notre amour.

- C'est tellement mignon.

Je lui souris en lui adressant un regard rêveur. L'histoire d'amour entre mes deux parents était tellement romantique et épique que je savais que si un jour je devais me marier avec un homme je rechercherai une histoire telle que celle de mes géniteurs.

- Je vais appeler l'école pour leur dire que tu es malade, comme ça je pourrais t'apprendre quelques tours afin que tu puisses contrôler tes pouvoirs.

- Mais maman, les chasseurs ?

- Au diable ces maudits chasseurs ! Ma fille vient d'avoir ses pouvoirs donc c'est mon rôle de t'apprendre à les contrôler afin que tu ne puisses pas nous faire repérer.

- Entendu ...

- Allez va t'habiller ma puce.

Ma mère embrassa mon front puis je montais dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer.

Un an plus tard :

Je roulais le plus vite possible vers ma maison. Il fallait que je prévienne ma famille pour qu'on puisse s'en aller, qu'on puisse fuir à nouveau. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir gardé ma promesse que j'avais faite un an plus tôt c'est-à-dire de ne faire aucun sort qui pouvait mettre ma famille en péril. Pourtant Sage était morte et tout ce que je voulais c'était la sauver, ce que j'ai fais. En rentrant chez moi, je claquais la porte en hurlant "maman". Je la vit dégringoler les escaliers, dans son kimono en soie rouge, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Elle me fixait paniquée, car ce n'est pas à mon habitude de crier comme ceci et surtout à cette heure.

- Que ce passe-t-il Nina ?

- J'ai ... Je te jure que je n'avais pas le choix ... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt ...

- Nina dit moi tout, essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Sage a eu un accident et elle était morte sur le coup ... Je n'ai pas eu le choix maman ...

- Mon dieu tu t'es servie de tes pouvoirs !

- Oui, murmurais-je honteuse.

- Va prévenir ta sœur, il faut que nous nous enfuyions !

- D'accord.

Je courus donc dans la chambre de ma sœur Carry afin qu'elle puisse préparer ses affaires. On connaissait la procédure, prendre des affaires pour deux jours puis trois objets qui nous tenait à cœur, on n'avait pas le droit à plus car cela pouvait nous retarder. Carry me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, je lui expliquai ce qui avait, elle se leva d'un bond et prépara ses affaires en vitesse. Dans mon élan je partis dans ma chambre, pris les premières affaires et le premier sac qui me tomba sur la main. Au moins une fois par mois ma mère nous entraîna à "fuir" comme une alarme incendie, On devait avoir fait nos sac et partir en à peine dix minutes, mission impossible mais pourtant c'était notre seul moyen de rester en vie.

- Les filles vous êtes prêtes ?

- On arrive ! Cria ma sœur.

Lorsque que nous fûmes en bas, ma mère répéta les règles qu'on savait déjà. Sa voix tremblait de peur sûrement, je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi apeurée et tout était de ma faute. Soudain, je sentis une douleur insupportable sur ma main. Elle me brûlait de l'intérieur, je lâchai mon sac par terre et je me mis à hurler de douleur. Cela me faisait tellement mal que j'avais l'impression que je perdais ma main à chaque second qui se passait. Ma mère me prit ma main, jeta un coup d'œil puis la lâcha horrifiée. Je posais mon regard sur celle-ci, elle était rouge, non plutôt rosée comme quand on a froid. Au milieu de ma paume, il y avait une tâche noire qui se dessinait petit à petit. Je contemplais avec plus d'attention, la tâche commença à prendre forme. Un "S' dans un cercle barré apparut. Je venais d'être tracée.

- Carry, Nina dehors !

- Maman nous manquons de temps ! Cria ma sœur

- Justement dehors !

Je me relevais en reprenant mon sac quand soudain une voix nous fit froid dans le dos.

- Julia, Carry et Nina Sorrow vous êtes cernées sortez avant qu'on brûle la maison !

On se renvoyait nos regards, celui de ma mère disait qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle avait échoué. Contrairement à celui de ma maternelle celui de ma sœur était remplit de peur et de fureur. Moi, j'étais honteuse d'avoir trahi ma famille pour une simple amitié avec une humaine.

- Maman qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Carry. Nina a la trace, il nous suivront peu importe où qu'on aille.

- Moi peut-être, mais pas vous ... Partez c'est votre seule chance.

- Non tu es tombée sur la tête, Nina ! Cria ma sœur.

- Carry a raison, ma chérie. Nous allons nous rendre en famille, ensemble.

Un an plus tôt :

- Nous sommes une famille, Nina, c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on reste soudées.

Je regardais ma mère qui se tenait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Elle avait un vieux livre dans les mains, comme si elle serrait un enfant qui pleure. Le livre était abîmé, sa couverture était marron, délavée et par dessous il y avait des feuilles jaunies par le temps qui dépassaient des pages du livre. Ma mère s'avança vers la table de bois au milieu de la pièce. Elle me fit signe de prendre la chaise puis elle s'assit à côté de moi.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Non ...

- Ce livre appartient à famille Sorrow, la plus vieille famille de sorcières, notre famille. Tu sais à chaque grand événement, naissance, mariage, Saahla nous sortons ce livre afin de dire la formule de bienvenue et à lui apprendre une partie des formules dontelle aura besoin.

- Donc c'est ce bouquin qui va m'initier à la sorcellerie, soupirais-je, on commence par quoi ?

- Comme tu le sais après que les humains ont découvert notre existence nous avons appelé nos enfants avec des prénoms qu'ils ont l'habitude d'entendre. Cependant avant un sorcier avait deux prénoms, celui après sa naissance et celui que le livre donne à son Saahla. Maintenant pose tes mains sur le grimoire.

Je regardais ma mère septique malgré que je savais que le monde des sorciers existait et que j'en faisais partie, j'avais du mal à me dire qu'un simple bouquin puisse choisir comment j'allais m'appeler Je fis quand même un effort surhumain puis je posais ma main sur l'antiquité. Ma mère m'ordonna de fermer les yeux et à ce moment là ce fut comme un flash.

Je ressentis la chaleur sur mon visage, les rayons de soleil, vinrent se poser sur ma joue, un sentiment de bien être et de bonheur envahissaient mon corps. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres puis j'ouvris petit à petit mes yeux.

- Alors ?

- C'est étrange, cette sensation que j'ai eu ...

- Cette sensation comme tu le dis, c'est ton caractère que tu as au fond de toi. Sinon ton nom ?

- Sunlight, déclarai-je.

Un an plus tard :

Le bruit de la poignée fit augmenter mon stress, ma mère sortit la première suivit de ma sœur puis pour finir moi. Le jardin de devant était éclairé par les torches qui se consumaient par les flammes. Cela m'agaçait que les humains croyaient que le feu pouvait supprimer les pouvoirs d'une sorcière. Ces clichés me rendaient complètement folle. Trois hommes s'avancèrent vers nous puis ils nous placèrent des bracelets - comme des menottes - à nos poignets. Je reconnu tout de suite le signe que j'avais sur la main sur les bracelets, je compris que c'était pour nous empêcher de nous servir de nos pouvoirs. Un autre individu, plus vieux cette fois-ci se mit à notre hauteur. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir avec une grande cape de la même couleur, sauf qu'il avait un col de couleur blanche. Il portait un grand chapeau de la même couleur que ses autres vêtements. Son regard était noir et emplit de haine, il me faisait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit le diable en personne.

- Qui a eu la trace ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et désagréable.

- C'est moi, murmurais-je.

- La plus jeune Sorrow, intéressant. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle vient de fêter ses dix-sept ans, répondit ma mère d'une voix douce.

- Bien. Et l'autre quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Vingt-et-un, messieurs.

- Très bien. Mettez la plus jeune en cellule et brûlez-les deux autres !

Ma mère me regardait en me disant que tout allait bien se passer. Deux brutes m'ont prit par le bras et m'ont emmené de force dans la cellule qu'ily avait dans le camion. Ils m'enfermèrent comme si j'étais un animal. Au loin, je pus apercevoir les hommes enfermer ma mère et ma sœur dans notre maison. Ils fermèrent tout les volets puis ils ressortirent en fermant la porte à clef. Je voulais tellement être avec elles, après tout nous formions une famille donc en ce moment là, je voulais être avec elles même s'il fallait que je meurs. Les flammes commencèrent à petit à petit prendre sur le bois de la maison. Je pouvais entendre les cris de secours de ma famille. Je m'agitais et essayant de rompre mes barreaux, je voulais à tout prix les aider ! Le feu commençait à danser de plus en plus fort et plus vite, bientôt nous pouvions voir les flammes qui touchaient le toit de la maison.

- Fermez les portes du camion !

L'homme me pointa du doigt en criant, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi la coupable, d'avoir tué ma famille. Je n'avais plus personne, tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver ma famille, mon père, ma mère et ma sœur mais malheureusement ce fut trop tard, me voilà seule maintenant. Je fus dans le noir complet et là je me permis de laisser couler quelques larmes pour finir par sangloter dans mon coin, les genoux rabattus au niveau de mon ventre.

- Sèche tes larmes ma chérie.

J'ouvris mes yeux rapidement en entendant la voix de ma mère.

- Maman ...

- Ma chérie je n'ai pas tellement le temps mais promets-moi que tu vas te battre, en l'honneur de ta famille.

- Mais comment ? Demandais-je ahurie.

- Quand le moment sera venu tu le sauras. Je t'aime Nina et prends soin de toi.

- Attends maman. Maman !

Je sentis désormais un vide dans mon cœur que je n'ai jamais sentit auparavant.

Un an plus tôt :

- Nina combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ! Vise quand tu utilise ton pouvoir pour bouger les objets !

- Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je regarde ma mère en soupirant. Elle commençait en avoir marre que je me plaigne toutes les cinq minutes ou que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête et que je rate tout le temps. Ce n'était pas la seuleà en avoir assez, tellement que j'étais fatiguée de faire ce sort. J'avais l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur, mais je devais y arriver après tout ma sœur avait réussit donc pourquoi pas moi ? Je recommençais encore une fois. Je posais mon regard sur le tableau, pris une grande inspiration puis je me concentrais sur l'objet afin que je puisse le faire voler. Au bout de cinq minutes, je laissais tomber en soufflant un « j'abandonne » avant de m'asseoir.

- Relève-toi et remets-toi en place Nina !

- Non, je suis épuisée, maman.

- Nina, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras.

Je soupirais, je commençais vraiment à me lasser de cet apprentissage, ça me sortais par les yeux ! Je ressentais une bouffée de chaleur traverser toutes les parties de mon corps, puis une autre et encore une autre. J'étais en train de perdre la tête à cause de cette chaleur. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. J'entendis un léger cri, c'était la voix de ma mère. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis le cadre de ma grand-mère qui était en train de brûler sous mes yeux. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, car aucune personne de ma famille n'avait le pouvoir du feu. Je regardais les flammes le consumer, elles dansaient harmonieusement en dévorant la toile petit à petit.

Je ne sentais plus aucune colère en moi et je commençais à me calmer petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure que mon mal être disparaissait, le feu s'éteignait.

Ma mère me regardait fascinée puis une fois que le feu s'arrêta, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle m'adressa un sourire maternel. Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser la question si c'était vraiment moi qui avait allumé le feu ou si c'était un hasard pourtant en sorcellerie rien n'est un hasard.

- C'était grandiose ma chérie ! S'exclamait ma mère, enfin c'était aussi surprenant.

- Comment ça surprenant ?

- Eh bien les pouvoirs se transmettent de générations en générations, vu qu'il y a personne dans la famille qui a le pouvoir du feu, c'est juste surprenant que tu l'ais, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui adressais un sourire. Tout était nouveau, sans vraiment l'être. C'était une période difficile pour moi car je vivais entouréede sorciers et pourtant quand je vois que ça viens de m'arriver, je me sentais tout simplement dépassée par les événement et j'aurais tellement voulu que mon père soit là pour qu'il puisse me réconforter comme lui le faisait, auparavant.

- Je vois … Maman, es-ce que c'est possible de voir des personnes mortes ?

- Logiquement non. Cependant je me souviens le jour où ton père est décédé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'a transmis un message que j'étais la seule à pouvoir répondre.

- Quel était ce message ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

- De prendre soin de vous deux et de tout faire pour que vous ayez une vie humaine totalement normale

* * *

Et voilà :) Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi vos reviews ^^


End file.
